Deathstroke The Terminator Vol 1
'Deathstroke The Terminator '''is a comic book series in the The New 57. This is the first volume. Issue 0 '''Me, Myself, and I - '''In an exclusive never-before-seen issue only found in ''The Terminator (a TPB also collecting the first 9 issues of Deathstroke's first solo series and his first appearance) Slade sits down at the park and begins writing thigns down about his life in a small notebook. He talks about his long lost son who had long white hair, his ex-wife, his first encounter with Batman, and his recent battle with the Teen Titans. He also has a flashback of his first encounter with Floyd Lawfton back in elementary school. Issue 1 'Origins?, Part 1 - '''Deathstroke has a flashback/nightmare type dream of his eye getting stabbed during the war. The next day, he is sent on a mission to track down and kill Catwoman, but he lets her go after she helps him fight off Deadshot, who was also hired to kill Catwoman. Deathstroke later tracks down Deadshot's employer and kills him by breaking a lamp and lighting an electrical wire from it on fire then shoving it down his throat. Deathstroke suddenly has a flashback of somebody (presumably his son) being pushed out a window. After the flashback Deathstroke leaves and detonates a bomb he had hidden inside the building. Later, in Gotham, Deadshot confronts a mysterious man and talks about Deathstroke's "son". Issue 2 '''Origins?, Part 2 - '''Deathstroke has another nightmare bout his past. In it, General Linkson, from the war, is murdered by Deadshot. Meanwhile, Deadshot sneaks into a government base and shoots down several guards, steals a computer chip, detonates a bomb he hid in the building, and flees the scene. Deathstroke jumps out of nowhere and tackles Deadshot. The two fight and Deadshot gets away, yelling "father of the year, Slade! Father of the year!" Issue 3 '''Origins?, Part 3 - '''Deathstroke confronts Catwoman in Metropolis about there fight with Deadshot. Deathstroke then begins to describe his ''son. He can only manage to get out the words "long, white hair" before he has another flashback. A flashback where he battles the Teen Titans, and Robin, there leader, kicks him in the eye. Deathstroke snaps out of it when Catwoman kisses him in return for him letting her get away. She leaves, telling Slade "it'll be okay". Meanwhile, in S.T.A.R. Labs, Deadshot, surrounded by dead scientists, walks up to a computer and types the words "Rose" ''and ''"Ravager" ''in the search box. Issue 4 '''Origins?, Part 4 - '''Deadshot infiltrates what appears to be a military base and kidnaps Deathstroke's ''son, who is actually a girl. He escapes, only to be attacked by Batman. Deathstroke's "son" gets away as Batman easily K.O.'s Deadshot. Meanwhile, at Slade's apartment, he gets a knock on the door. He opens the door and his daughter is there. She tells her father she missed him, then suddenly phaints. Issue 5 '''Origins?, Part 5 - '''Deathstroke confronts Batman at Gotham City Hall. Deathstroke threatens to detonate a bomb he planted over at Arkham Asylum unless Batman tells him whats going on. Batman tells him that Deadshot tried capturing Rose. Batman explains that, after Slade suddenly disappeared after his battle with the Teen Titans, his daughter was taken away by the government. She had the same hand-to-hand combat skills as her father, so they decided tos ing her up for "Project: Ravager". They were going to turn her into a super-soldier and have her join the Suicide Squad, but hte super-soldier serums started damaging her health and gave her an unknown disease. Ever since she's been kept at a government base. Deathstroke, trying not ot burst into tears, flees the secene, leaving behind the detonator. At Selina Kyle's house, a security alarm goes off and she goes to see what's going. She sees Slade standing there. Slade tells her that he "needs somebody to talk to". Issue 6 '''Origins?, Part 6 - '''Slade tells Selina all about his daughter, Rose. Selina once again tells Slade everything will be okay. Slade has another flashback. A flashback of him and his ex-wife on there wedding day. It was just his ex-wife's family at the wedding, because Slade "didn't have any family". The next day, Deadshot escapes from Blackgate Prison and confronts Black Mask at the Iceberg Lounge. Deadshot says he has failed to "get the serum". Black Mask, enraged, presses a button. There is a loud "BEEEEP!" noise and Anarky, Zsasz, Killer Croc, and Maxie Zeus attack. They all gather around Deadshot and presumably murder him. Black Mask tells Anarky and Croc that it's now there job to find Slade's daughter. At Selina's house Slade is sitting on the couch next to his sleeping daughter. Selina walks into the room and tells Slade she's okay with him and his daughter staying with her until it's all over. Slade does not reply, he just looks at his daughter and has a flashback of his fight with the Teen Titans. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.... Issue 7 '''Origins?, Part 7 - '''Selina tells Slade to take his daughter and hide in the bedroom. She anwers the door and a red-haired, pimply-faced man name Lonnie Machin is standing there. He asks Selina if he "boyfriend" is home. Selina is obviously mad at this statement. She anwers by shaking her head "no". Lonnie snaps his fingers and Killer Croc comes bursting in. Croc attacks Selina, who dodges, causing Croc to fall forward and crash through the wall. In the bedroom, Slade grabs his daughter and jumps out the window. He gets into the first car he sees and drives away as fast as he can. Later that night, a hooded man checks into a hotel in Gotham. He says his name is "Floyd". As he tells the man at the front desk his name, you can clearly see he has a bionic left eye. Issue 8 '''Resurrection, Part 1 - '''In Gotham, Red Hood is at a warehouse dealing with some of Riddler's goons. When Red Hood is finished, he runs outside to his motorcycle, only to be tackled by Catwoman. Catwoman asks where Deathstroke is. Red Hood tells her that nobody in Gotham's seen Deathstroke since his battle with the Teen Titans 5 years ago. Catwoman tells Red Hood everything thats happened ever since Deathstroke was hired to kill her. Red Hood says that Deathstroke may be at a hotel. Catwoman lets Red Hood go and sets off to find Slade. Meanwhile, at a hotel in Ohio, an unidentified man is thrown out a window. As he hits the ground his face is shown and he's Slade. Zsasz jumps out the window and lands, on his feet, in front of Slade. Slade kicks Zsasz in the groin, then starts to strangle him. Suddenly, Slade has a series of flashbacks. In the firstm he is a child outside his house. The police are there and they arrest his Dad, his older Brother, and his Mom. As the police drive away, young Slade begins to cry, but a little blonde girl, seemingly his first wife back when she was a kid, comes and sits down next to him. She gives him a hug. In the second flashback, Slade is in a fight in middle school. He is losing the fight, until he grabs the other teenager's arm and elbows it so hard that it breaks and it starts gushing blood. A third flashback starts, but it is interrupted when Zsasz hit him with an uppercut. Slade goes flying backwards. Zsasz laughs as he pulls out a knife, but is shot in the back all of the sudden. Slade looks up at the broken window to see his daughter, Rose, standing there with a gun. Issue 9 '''Resurrection, Part 2 - '''Deadshot arrives at a night-club in Metropolis. He meets with Anarky, and the two talk about Zsasz's death. Anarky says that Zsasz's death never happened, and that Zsasz got away soon after Slade and Rose left the scene. Suddenly, we see a glimpse of Deadshot's past. Floyd and Slade, as teenagers, confront eachother at Peaceful Peak. They have a fight and Floyd kicks Slade in the stomach. Slade is on the ground, his hand on his stomach, as Floyd pulls out a gun. Suddenly, Slade's girlfriend, Adelin Kane, hits Floyd with her car before Floyd can kill Slade. Floyd falls from the top of the peak and breaks his back, both his legs, his right arm, and even loses his left eye. Suddenly, Deadshot snaps out of it and continues talking with Anarky. Meanwhile, somewhere right outside of Metropolis, Slade and Rose are driving away. Rose falls asleep in the back seat and has a nightmare. In the nightmare, Rose is still back at the base where they are still running tests on her. She wakes up screaming the word "NO!", and starts to cry, but Slade calms her down. Back in Metropolis, Catwoman confronts Anarky and pushes him out a window. Anarky falls, seemingly to his death. Catwoman turns around after pushing Anarky out the window and sees Deadshot standing there. Deadshot sprays knock out gas in Catwoman's face. Issue 10 '''Resurrection, Part 3 - '''In a look back at the mysterious pasts of the characters in the story, we see 3 different tales. In the first one, Slade, shortly after Rose is born, is hired to kill Bruce Wayne. At a fancy ball, Deathstroke is hiding up on the skylight. He aims his sniper down at Bruce and is ready to shoot straight through the skylight. Suddenly, his phone rinfs. It is Adelin, Rose's mother. Adelin tells Slade that Rose just took her first steps. Slade is about to reply, but his phone is shot. Deadshot jumps out of nowhere and kicks Deathstroke in the eye, knocking him off of the roof of the building. As he falls, Deathstroke pulls out a small remote and presses a green button. He is transported back to the roof by the device. Deathstroke continues to fight Deadshot until Deadshot falls backwards, crashing through the skylight. Deathstroke leaves as the authorities arrive and arrest Deadshot. In the second story, a young Floyd Lawfton is in juvenile hall. He gets into a fight in the cafeteria. He is outnumbered but manages to injure/K.O. all of the other kids. Guards come and drag Floyd off to his cell. In the last story, a teenage Selina Kyle is sitting down, listening to the radio with her three cats. Suddenly, a dog runs up and chases off the cats. Selina runs after her cats, and finally catches up with them in the woods, where a gang of people with pitbulls confront her, One of the pitbulls attacks her cats. She kicks the pitbull in the head and grabs her 3 cats. She runs off, being chased by several pitbulls. She climbs up a tree: climbing with one arm, holding all 3 of her kittens in the other. At the top of the tree she looks down and waits for the gang to leave. When they do, she gets back down and walks back home with her 3 cats. Category:Unfinished Category:Comics Category:ElectricMayhem Category:The New 57